Falso
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: Porque no había otra cosa más falsa... que la sonrisa en su rostro.


Bien... Aquí sigo, mi cerebro necesita un poco de descanso... Lo prometido es deuda, Aya-chan dedicado con toooodo mi cariño y amor para tí y un deleite para Saki-chan también. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!

* * *

— "...Por favor, cuida de tu hermano, sé que aún eres joven, pero -_el mono_- les ayudará..."

— " Hijo, estoy orgulloso de tí, a tus escasos 17 años haz demostrado habilidades que ningún otro había logrado hasta sus 23 años... Estoy orgulloso de decir é_l es mi hijo mayor_... Cuídense, tú y tu hermano. Tu madre y yo los amamos... "

— " ¡Allí viene! "

Y se cortó la transmisión.

Cerró la computadora, mirando enfrente de el una habitación con una tenue luz en el techo. Decidió levantarse de aquel escritorio negro con repisa de vidrio para ponerse enfrente del gran ventanal que mostraba una ciudad iluminada por los faroles y luces de casa. Estaba Lloviendo como el día que le mostraron el video que acababa de ver por primera vez.

Era el video que mandaron sus padres y el resto de su familia antes de ser atacados en su propia oficina junto con otra gran familia de detectives y ninjas. En ese atentado habían prácticamente eliminado a dos grandes familias de reconocido nombre: Los Uchiha y los Uzumaki.

Miró su reflejo en aquel cristal.

Su cabello negro había crecido notoriamente dejando que dos mechones del mismo cayeran a los costados de este, notaba esas marcas en sus ojos abarcando sus mejillas. Era prácticamente la viva imagen de su padre, solo que el nunca se dejaría crecer tanto la melena. Sus ojos negros se notaban igual de vacíos como siempre.

— Señor Itachi... — Habló una joven peliroja y con lentes — Sasuke le espera en recepción... No me molesta si se tarda — Dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Después de todo, si había algo que le iluminara los días después del ataque. Su hermano menor Sasuke. Caminó hacia la puerta acomodando su traje negro, abrió la puerta de su despacho mirando a la peliroja con la vista enteramente enfocada en su versión más joven.

— Aniki — Dijo con voz grave aquel joven, vestido con un pantalón gris-plomo, una camisa algo delgada de gris más claro que su pantalón y desabrochado de los últimos 2 botones, al igual que Itachi, el joven dejaba caer dos mechones a los costados de su rostro, pero el resto de su cabello apenas y llegaba encima del hombro. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron al mayor de los Uchiha— Ya pasan de las 6, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la junta con Sarutobi.

Itachi sonrió levemente, cerró la puerta tras de el con llave y siguió a su hermano sin dejar pasar el tronar los dedos frente a Karin, su secretaria pelirroja que tenía la vista perdida en el chico, despertándola de su ensueño y fantasía -_sexual, como siempre_- con su hermano menor, el cual le esperaba en el elevador para irse al sótano, donde les esperaba un carro para ir a su destino. Ambos subieron al carro, un Renault Plateado, siendo el mayor el piloto esta vez.

— No me dijiste como te fué en tu misión Sasuke, ¿Qué tal la aldea de la niebla?

— Nada que reportar, la medicina se entregó a tiempo... Creo que un 80% de la población sobrevivirá. Haku combinó su técnica de _Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishō _con la medicina, así abarcó gran parte de los aldeanos, obviamente sin llegar a lastimarlos. Tenten también utilizó senbons con la misma técnica.

— Ya veo.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio. Itachi manejaba con precaución debido a la lluvia, sin embargo no tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a su destino. El gran Edificio Blanco de 8 pisos con el símbolo de Konoha en el último piso. Estacionaron el lujoso carro y salieron a paso tranquilo hacia el elevador del edificio, donde presionaron el botón para el penúltimo piso. No intercambiaron más palabras, sin embargo el silencio fué interrumpido cuando en el quinto piso sonó la alarmita que indicaba que se paraba en aquel nivel.

— Buenas tardes mis ilustres jovenes — Dijo un hombre con voz grave y rostro sonriente, este hombre alto y de larga cabellera plateada se colocó a un lado del mayor de los Uchihas— Cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿Cómo los trata la vida?

— Señor Jiraya — Dijo con respeto Itachi, haciendo una leve reverencia — Nos ha ido bastante bien, ya hemos resuelto el caso _Gemelo_.

— ¡Excelente! No esperaba menos del nombrado Uchiha Itachi, tengo entendido que también fué gracias a mi discípulo... — Dijo guiñandole un ojo y notablemente orgulloso— No será detective pero creo que sirve como tal, aparte de ser Ninja. ¿Tú que opinas Sasuke? También ayudaste en el caso verdad.

El aludido asintió.

— Así es Señor Jiraya, aunque muchas veces lo que hacía el _dobe_ era estorbar.

— ¡Sasuke! — Dijo reprochándole su hermano mayor.

— ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Con ese cariño hasta parecen hermanos! No te preocupes Itachi, la relación de estos dos no es más que _hermandad_.

En el rostro de Sasuke se pudo apreciar un leve bochorno.

— No tengo tal sentimiento por ese usuratonkashi.

Jiraya no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante la situación. Llegaron a su destino, bajaron después de darle el paso al mayor de cabello plateado, le siguieron a paso tranquilo mientras Itachi y Jiraya platicaban de casos y noticias de Konoha. Llamaron a la gran puerta que se encontraba justamente en el centro del pasillo, con el símbolo de la hoja, siendo recibidos por una joven alta y delgada, de cabello negro y corto.

— Pasen por favor, la señora Tsunade les espera.

Entraron a la gran habitación. De un blanco total, llamaban la atención los estantes a los costados color chocolate, con libros y pergaminos. Una decoración sencilla de unas cuantas plantas y lámparas. Al fondo casi junto a la pared se encontraba un escritorio bastante amplio y frente a el 5 sillas del mismo color de los estantes. La pared frente a ellos era más bien una pared de vidrio, en la cual se encontraba una mujer alta y rubia a espaldas de ellos, con un traje sastre color verde. Junto a ella se encontraba un anciano, con un traje sastre también de color blanco, con una corbata roja. El anciano volteó primero a verles, sonriéndoles levemente haciéndoles también una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la cual los hermanos Uchiha contestaron de la misma manera.

— Bienvenidos maestros, hermanos Uchiha y Naru- ¿Dónde está Naruto? — Dijo la mujer mientras se volteaba al ver que las 5 sillas solamente estaban siendo ocupadas 3. Los presentes sólo se encogieron de hombros — Ese... Bueno, empezaremos sin él.

— Señora Tsunade— Habló el anciano— No se puede ya que a él también le concierne el tema.

— Empezemos sin el — Dijo Sasuke— Ese usuratonkashi nunca es puntual.

— ¿A quién le llamas usuratonkashi? ¡Teme!

Un rubio de ojos azules entró a la habitación. Acomodándose su ropa Negro con anaranjado, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver al menor de los Uchiha. Detrás de él entró un hombre alto de cabello plateado en curiosos picos hacia la izquierda, con medio rostro cubierto por una tela negra, dejando ver sólamente su ojo derecho. Traía un traje negro casi igual al de Jiraya.

— ¡Ah, perdón Señora Tsunade! Verá... Naruto y yo nos hemos perdido en el sendero de la vida...

— Más bien leyendo los libros de Jiraya... — Contestó Itachi, sonriendo levemente.

— ¡Oh, Itachi, no levantes falsos...! — Naruto ignoró los comentarios sentándose a un lado de Sasuke, murmurando blasfemias, el otro recién llegado se sentó junto a Jiraya, murmurando — Por cierto... muy buen volumen... esperaré el siguiente nú-

— ¡Kakashi! — El peli-plateado se disculpó sin mucha culpa reflejada en su rostro— En fin, ya todos reunidos... Pasemos a los asuntos que nos corresponden y... Sasuke, Naruto, déjen de pelearse... Ejem... Como todos saben, mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de las familias Uchiha y Uzumaki. Los preparativos para la ceremonia ya están listos, sólo nos falta confirmar la hora.

— No creo que eso sea un problema, la hora siempre ha sido la misma. A las 5 p.m.

Tsunade asintió levemente. Jiraya se adelantó y tomó la palabra.

— Ya que todo está en orden... Creo que es suficiente por esta reunión breve o visita al doctor.

La mujer mayor sonrió levemente

— Al contrario, tenemos más temas a tratar...

La mujer empezó a hablar sobre el discurso, el ropaje que se haría y las aldeas que vendrían a hacer sus honores a los respectivos clanes. Sin embargo, Itachi empezó a divagar sobre toda esa historia que era en sus inicios unas de las más conocidas y a su vez temidas del mundo.

El Clan Uzumaki... todos los del clan tiene el pelo rojizo, a excepción de Naruto, vivían en la aldea del remolino y estaban emparentados con los senju del bosque, se especializaban en técnicas de sellado y poseían un chakra especial, resistencia y mucha estamina. Sin embargo, la aldea fue destruida en la pasada guerra por sus técnicas de sellado, la aldea de la hoja sigue usando el símbolo del remolino como recordatorio de esa aldea. Entre ese clan se protegía uno de los demonios más poderosos... El Kyubi.

Los Uchiha... Uno de los clanes más fuerte y co-fundadores de la aldea de la hoja, los únicos a la par de ellos eran los senju. Su habilidad era que se se despertaba un chakra especial en el cerebro que afecta directamente a la pupila, llamado ¨sharingan¨. Sin embargo esta técnica no pudo ser pasada a Itachi.

_¨Tu padre aún piensa que eres muy joven cariño¨_ Recordaba que su madre le decía en uno de sus entrenamientos _¨Sin embargo, el mismo quiere enseñarte esa técnica...¨_

Ambos clanes iban de la mano, ya que ambos podían manejar al Kyubi.

De allí sus grandes sospechas -no tan ocultas- sobre la repentina declaración de guerra contra su clan y el clan Uzumaki.

Por ese mismo poder miles de personas murieron...

Cerró sus puños. No podía dejar de pensar en la _tonta_ razón por la cual se apagaron tantas luces en el mundo.

PODER.

Después del ataque, las técnicas que empezaban a desaparecer y los nombrados ¨Ninjas¨ volvieron a la luz. Esta vez no era cualquier persona quien podía entrar, ya eran solamente quienes tenían ciertas características a desarrollar. La última generación entrante de Ninjas eran de aproximadamente 15 personas. Entre ellos incluían a Naruto y a su hermano menor Sasuke.

Él mismo había sido parte de una élite de ninjas llamada ANBU. Decidió enfocarse a resolver casos _legalmente_ siendo un detective, como lo era su madre.

— ¿Itachi?— El chico despertó de su trance— ¿Estás de acuerdo? El que Naruto sea quien haga el discurso este año.

— Cl-claro, si él así lo desea.

Sasuke fulminó con su mirada a su hermano, mientras que Naruto le sacaba la lengua y sonreía saboreando la victoria.

— Naruto— Habló el anciano — Por favor, sé discreto con lo que dices... No queremos nada informal en esta ceremonia.

— No te preocupes oji-san, recuerda que también es mi familia... ¡No haré el ridículo´ttebayo!

— Tu sola presencia es rídicula, _dobe_.

— ¡Repite eso teme!

— ¡BASTA! — Dijo Kakashi— Sasuke, el también tiene derecho a hablar en la ceremonia, normalmente son tu o Itachi... o Sarutobi quien conocía mejor que nadie a ambos clanes— El menor de los Uchiha no pudo más que sentarse nuevamente en la silla, derrotado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado finalmente de aquella reunión y una nueva discusión con su hermano menor. Dejó caer la chaqueta en la silla de su escritorio y mientas se dirigía a su cama, se aflojaba un poco la corbata

— Oh, yo no haría eso su fuera tú.

Itachi se paró en seco. Reconocía esa voz. Esa áspera voz que años atrás le había dejado un mal sabor de boca -literal- y unos no muy buenos recuerdos. Deseando que sólo fuera su imaginación, miró hacia la pequeña mesa de estar junto a su cama. Aunque su habitación no estubiera del todo iluminada, podría identificar a esa figura sentada en aquel rincón.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su rincón de lectura. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda lentamente, torturándole solo con verle allí.

En su habitación.

En su rincón sagrado.

— Al juzgar por tu expresión, no te alegra verme Itachi.— La persona se encontraba con la pierna cruzada, sus codos recargados en cada descanzo del cómodo sillón y las yemas de sus dedos se tocaban a la altura del pecho.

El mayor de los Uchiha no quiso abandonar su porte seguro.

— Me alegraría más no tener esta conversación.

La persona frente a el se quedó en silencio. Bajó lentamente sus manos, dejándolas descanzar completamente en las recargaderas del sillón.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?

Itachi cerraba lentamente sus puños, notando el matíz de burla en la voz de su no-tan-agradable visita.

— Estar solo— Itachi fué hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco— Así que de la manera más atenta, le pediré que se marche y-

— Acaso no haz aprendido nada en todos estos años?— Itachi se paralizó, su visita se encontraba justamente detras de él, hablándole casi al oído— Sabes que no me iré sin "_mi cuota_". — Estirando su brazo, cerró nuevamente la puerta, dejándola con los 2 seguros puestos. — Estás demasiado tenso '_Ita-kun_' —posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico — Talvez deberías...

— ¡No! —Dijo alejándose de el.

— ¿No? Con que así son las cosas... —Dió dos pasos al frente, haciendo retroceder levemente al Uchiha. La tenue luz dejaba ver su rostro cubierto con una máscara la cual solo dejaba ver su ojo derecho— Déjame recordarte... que mi trato con los Uchihas es que me complazcan en cada cosa que pida... Ya que el mayor no puede dármelo— El rostro de Itachi palideció— Talvez el menor-

— Deja a Sasuke fuera de esto!

Incluso siendo un ex ANBU, los reflejos de Itachi desaparecían frente a ese hombre. No notó el momento en el cual llegó a ser tumbado a su cama, con un frío Kunai en su cuello, sintiendo el filo del mismo contra su manzana de Adán.

— Recuerda que no tienes poder sobre mí '_Ita-kun_' yo tengo todo el poder sobre tí. Tu nombre, la reputación de los Uchiha, tus secretos y sobretodo, tu cuerpo.

Con su mano libre, pasó lentamente sus dedos por el cuello de Itachi, bajando lentamente hasta la hombría del Uchiha. Este, visiblemente asqueado, movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, evitando todo contacto visual.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? Después de todo, es una simple cuota...

El Hombre encima de el, seguía acariciando su hombría -de la cual no podría presumir en esos momentos- y le miró desafiante.

— ¿Que ganas con esto, Toby? — El aludido le miró— Tienes dinero, eres un miembro de la Organización Criminal más buscada, y aún así pasas por la aldea como si fueras uno de nosotros... Quién eres y que buscas realmente?

Toby se separó unos momentos de Itachi, mirándole fijamente.

— Porque busco divertirme...

De unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos, Toby sacó una jeringa, la cual sin miedo ni higiene necesaria, inyectó su contenido en el brazo izquierdo el Uchiha. Este a sabiendas de lo que vendría después, trató de moverse, siendo sus intentos en vano, ya que le había inyectado por completo aquella sustancia color rosa pálido. Al vaciar el contenido Toby le sacó la jeringa. Itachi le empujó levantándose rápidamente de su cama, pero a medio camino al ir a la puerta sus piernas no reaccionaron, cayendo al piso.

— Un vano intento por escapar, pero me gusta este juego... — Toby se puso frente a el, lentamente se fue arrodillando, hasta sentarse sobre sus pies — Todo este juego me encanta... — Itachi abrió sus ojos por completo al ver el miembro erecto de su desagradable visita, el cual le agarró del cabello acercando el rostro del Uchiha el cual se encontraba sin completo control de su cuerpo, hacia su sexo — Ya sabes que hacer, _Ita-kun_.

Itachi le fulminaba con la mirarda, sin embargo abrió un poco su boca, temblando de la rabia. Toby, mirandole con superioridad empezó a moverse atras y enfrente, metiendo su miembro en la boca del Uchiha mayor sin soltarle del cabello.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Aniki, estás bien?— Itachi prácticamente se "ahogó" abriendo más sus ojos y el miedo invadiendo aquellos puntos negros— Escuche un golpe... ¿Te has caido?

Toby al notar el estado de su _acompañante_, le soltó levemente.

— _Sabes que hacer_— Dijo en voz baja.

— E-estoy bien, Sasuke— Dijo con voz lo más seria que pudo, tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo "_Vete ya, Sasuke... Antes de que este loco cambie de parecer..._"

— Pero escuche como si te hubieses caido... Voy a pasar— " ¡_NO! ¡Vete ya!_" Gritaba en su interior Itachi — ¡Aniki! ¡Haz dejado la puerta cerrada! — Itachi suspiró un poco de alivio.

— Quiero estar solo... — " _Vete por favor... Sasuke..._"

— Pero Aniki...

— ¡VETE YA! — "_ No quiero que me veas en está patetica posición..._"

— ... ¡Luego no te quejes aniki!

Itachi sintió un alivio temporal al escuchar los pasos de su hermano alejándose. Pero su alivio desapareció al sentir denuevo las manos de aquel despreciable hombre, el cual usaba el kunai que previamente tenía en su cuello a romper su pantalón.

— Eso estubo cerca _Ita-kun_, que pensaría tu hermano al verte así?— Toby terminó de romper el pantalón que con movimiento simple lo despojó del cuerpo de Itachi— Ahora en lo que estábamos...

Toby acomodó a Itachi recargandole en su cama, dejando su trasero al descubierto. Itachi sabía lo que venía. Tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba, escondió parte de su rostro con su alborotado cabello. Toby terminó de acomodar a Itachi y de un moviemiento brusco introdujo su miembro al Uchiha.

— Ahh... Extrañaba esto... ¿Tú no, Ita-kun? — Toby movía sus caderas lentamente —Ya hasta he olvidado un poco tu punto sensible...

Toby empezó a moverse con más rapidez, sin sacar mucho su miembro. Su mano derecha fué bajando lentamente hasta llegar al miembro del uchiha, el cual empezó a acariciar un poco. Itachi pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir el tacto de su visita.

—Ugh...

Bajo la máscara. Toby sonrió con malicia.

— Si encontré tu punto eh Ita-kun... — Toby siguió embistiendo a Itachi aumentando su velocidad, y con las mismas embestidas acariciaba el miembro de éste — Ah... Ita-kun...

El Uchiha podía sentir como las manos de aquel hombre apretaban parte de su cadera y un poco su miembro, pero quitó su mano para porsarla en su lado derecho. Embistiendo más rápido a Itachi, las manos de Toby empezaron a apretar un poco más al chico.

— Ah... Sí... Ita-kun... Ya llego... ya... ¡Aah!

Itachi pudo sentir como un líquido caliente salía del miembro de Toby quedándose en él.

— Aahh... Ita-kun... eso fué satisfactorio... Me temo que tengo que retirarme... Mañana vendré a visitarte temprano...

Un segundo después, el hombre desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

Itachi se quedó en la misma posición en la que aquel hombre lo había dejado. Humillado, cerró sus puños en un infructuoso intento de calmar la temblorina en su cuerpo.

Ocultó su rostro en su cama... A sabiendas que él también había pintado un poco su fina sobrecama con el mismo líquido que Toby había dejado dentro de él.

* * *

Al Fin! Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, cumplo mi promesa ehehehe. AYA CHAN, SAKI CHAN LAS ADOROOO espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Las Amo!


End file.
